A Shadow in the Night
by Mika Maxwell
Summary: Relena finally breaks in her position as PRincess of the Sank Kingdom and makes a fateful decision...(Please read1 =) This is my first fic posted here!)
1. Default Chapter Title

A Shadow in the Night- Prologue  
By: M. Maxwell  
  
Disclaimers: Usual things apply. I don't own Gundam Wing, although I wish I did, =) and I didn't mean to offend any one in writing this! ^_^;  
  
A young girl in a political uniform strode down the hallways of the enormous mansion in frustration. Her footsteps resounded within the walls and slurred in with her mutters of anger. "I can't believe that just happened!" She said rubbing her temples from under her sandy blonde bangs. "I actually forgot what I was saying! Kuso! I really should have studied my fathers old journal more thoroughly on the matter!" She stopped suddenly in contemplation. "Demo, what good will it do for me to study them and support pacifism if I can never put my whole heart into these theories?" She wondered aloud. A look of determination crossed her face and she opened the door to a dusty, untouched room. Upon entering her eyes squinted, taking a moment to adjust. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, searching for something. "Oh father, what should I do?" She said as she picked up a worn leather journal. As she turned the pages, absent-mindedly skimming through them, a slip of paper fell into her hands. "Nani?" she asked herself quietly. Carefully unfolding the crisp paper her eyes found the words. 'Although I believe what I preach, I can never force my ideals on another and this is why those who resent me shall always, but I feel none such towards them, for they, as I, are following their hearts in the path they choose. Following your heart is always the correct way, no matter which direction a lost soul seeks.' When she had finished she wore a genuine smile. "I'm glad you would understand father. This is just not the path for me, although I wish I could fulfill your wishes and uphold the Sank kingdom, I am not the one for the job." She replaced the journal to its place amongst many pictures on the hearth and left the room just as she had found it. "'The past is not to be forgotten, Milliardo will uphold your dreams." With this the door closed with a creak and the room was once again sealed in its dark serenity.   
  
A slight mumbling noise can be heard through a large oak door leading into a large suite. A girl with sandy blonde hair and sparkling blue-green eyes is sitting bathed in the light from a lamp. She stares happily up at the moon through large glass balcony doors. Soft sheer lavender sheets billow in the wind coming through the open doors. The girl pulls her shining hair back into a high ponytail and then slips a cap on her head. In the shadows of the moon her sleek form can be seen as she escapes into the night, leaving behind her the world of happiness she once knew all too well. But in doing so, she is also leaving the world of lies she was forced to live. Only a memory remains.   
  
R & R is appreciated! Please submit some reviews! I don't spend my nights in front of the computer for nothing! ^_^;   
  
Ja!   
  
M. Maxwell  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A Shadow in the Night- Chapter 1  
  
By: M. Maxwell  
  
Disclaimers: Refer to the prologue. (I'm too lazy to type them again! ^_^;)  
  
RELENA'S P.O.V.  
  
It had been midnight when I had crept slowly out of the palace to escape to my new life. A chance to start over, without being forced into my decisions. In the present, I was walking slowly towards an OZ base that lay near the tree lined borders of the Sank Kingdom. It was nearly morning now; the sun was cresting over the hills in a distance making a beautiful sight. I breathed in deep sigh of relief as the base finally came into view. I pulled the bill of my black cap lower to my face so as to hide my features. I didn't want any of them to recognize me at the base and turn me in to my brother. I let out a short laugh as I thought of how he most surely would react when he discovered me gone in only a few hours. I became serious as I got nearer to the base. Leaning down, I stopped to check all my artillery; wiggling my foot slightly I felt for the sword that was tucked into my black leather boots. "Great got my sword ready." I thought as I continued to make sure I had everything else. In doing this, I remembered the skills I had learned in the class I had sneaked out to take on self defense in hand to hand combat, piloting mobile suits, "And affective ways to make yourself a walking armory." I thought smugly when I was finished. Taking out a small compact I studied myself momentarily. I smiled as I did so. I wore a tight long sleeved black leather shirt, revealing a lot of my midriff and a silver belly chain I wore. My pants were very tight and also made of black leather to match my gun holster and shoes wear I had another gun holster around my knee high boots. "No doubt everyone would find it interesting to find the princess of a pacifist nation dressed this way." I said laughing slightly. "Hell, I am myself!" I moved my compact back to one of my cargo pockets on my pants and went over the idea for my mission again. "Okay. First I infiltrate this base and steal a shuttle to space where I will then track down doctor J." I nodded my head as if to a commander. "Alright, let's go kick some Oz ass!" I said running off to the base.  
  
MILLIARDO'S P.O.V.  
  
I strolled down the hallways of the Palace, humming to myself, contemplating the ideas of Relena's speech yesterday. It was quite unusual how she had suddenly gotten a horrible migraine after fumbling around with some conversation on what she would do now that OZ and Romefellar were going head to head. "Poor Relena." I thought silently to myself. I had often wondered how she put up with her load of work at her age. The reporters could be awfully insistent and annoying but she seemed to brush them off very well while being professional. I passed a window and happened to glance out at the ocean as the sun's early morning rays glittered and reflected off of it. "The earth is so beautiful this time of year." I said aloud. "Yes, it is." I turned at the sound of someone behind me and was happily greeted by a smiling Noin. "I didn't know you were there." I said to her smiling back. She shrugged it off. "Obviously." Just then an ex-Treize faction soldier ran up to us, interrupting the serene moment. "Captain Noin. Mr. Milliardo." He stood at attention before continuing. "We can't find Miss Relena." My eyes widened in shock and soon both Noin and I were running off to her room. So many things raged through my mind in that second. 'Was she kidnapped? Where did she go? Why did this have to happen now in such a hectic time?' We banged through the halls and soon were skidding to a stop at Relena's door. I frantically opened the door and was welcomed by an empty suite. Only the sun's rays inhabited it, and the wind flowing through the open balcony doors. "Why are the doors open?" Noin asked pushing her way past the desk that sat near them with the lamp still on. That was when I finally regained my speech. "Relena," I asked to no one in particular. "Are you okay?" Noin busied herself with getting guards out on the premises to search for Relena while I searched the room for any traces of a note or sign of where and why she was gone, but to no avail. I looked out the window and peered into what I once thought was a great day. "Where ever you are, please be okay." I said out on the balcony. "Please."  
  
RELENA'S P.O.V.  
  
I breezed calmly through the doors at the front of the base, making sure I had my hat's rim pulled down far over my eyes and face. Only a few guards stood at attention in the front hall. "Hmm.. They have good security." I thought as I walked right past the guards. "You there! Stop!" I froze in my tracks. 'Spoke too soon.' I turned slowly towards the angry voice and saw two guards; they're guns trained on me. I decided I'd have some fun with these guys. "Me?" I said pointing innocently to myself. "Who are you? This building requires security pass!" The taller, well built man yelled. "Oh" I whipped out a pistol and shot the men. "Guess I'll take yours." I smiled ruefully at their bodies and tore off one of the men's tags, placing it carefully in my pocket, and once again began my infiltration. I kept my pistol in one hand and stayed low in the shadows, being careful to note that I was headed towards the hangar. I fingered a timed mine I held in my gloved hand when an idea came to mind. I stuck it to the wall and set to start count down. "Might as well cause some destruction if I am here." I pulled out more mines and stuck them through out the base as I made my way closer to my destination. After a good thirty minutes of killing or knocking out guards I had finally made it to the hanger. I let out a sigh of relief that was quickly obliterated when I pulled up my sleeve to reveal that I had less than five minutes to escape the base before it blew up. "Kuso!" I muttered as I scanned the area for a shuttle. My eyes caught sight of one and I was quickly off to it and boarding. Unfortunately luck was not on my side. Five guards all stepped forward out of seemingly no where. "There she is!" I heard as they all began in hot pursuit of me as I ran blindly towards the shuttle, making occasional shots behind me. Suddenly I felt a heavy weight on my as one of the men tackled me to the ground. Before he could completely take hold of me I turned towards him, stuck my feet into his stomach and propelled him head first into a wall as I rolled over to a crouched position. All the other guards lay scattered about the hanger but I heard the pound of footsteps as reinforcements neared. Sparing a glance at my wristwatch I saw I had one minute left. Frantically I jumped into the shuttle and prepared to fly up the ramp that would give me the momentum to launch into space. The engine coughed and wheezed to life and I wasted no time pressing the buttons to continue the process. By now there were millions of soldiers clearly visible, and getting very close to the shuttle. "Too close." I said with a smile as the shuttle flew up the ramp and into the sky. I looked back as the gravity pushed me into my seat. A great explosion of fire and screams could be heard. "Mission accomplished." I said just as sleep claimed me.   
  
Kitto! Chapter 1 is finished! :: Wipes sweat from head:: R & R Onegai!! I love comments…and e-mail especially since this is the first series fic, and first fic I have posted here! =)  



	3. Default Chapter Title

A Shadow in the Night- Chapter 2  
  
By: Mika Maxwell  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Please refer to the prologue if you actually want to read my disclaimers ^ ^;  
  
Also, Thank you for your wonderful comments on both of my fics! Please don't kill me for this chapter. I'm experiencing minor (::cough cough::) Writers block. This is basically a developmental chapter I think. Another thing, hehehe I like leather so that is why Relena is wearing it. I was thinking along the lines of Jame Bond girl when I wrote that part. On with it!  
  
MILLIARDO'S P.O.V.  
  
It had been three days since Relena had left the kingdom, by way of force or not, and there was still no sign of her. In this day in time, it was NOT a good idea to suddenly go missing! Romefellar and OZ were really in high tension right now and there was serious need for a peace minded person amidst all of the chaos. I was thrown out of my reverie by a light knock on my office doors. "Come in!" I said, plastering a smile in case it was a guard coming to tell me there was still no sign of Relena. My face relaxed when I realized it was Noin. "Milliardo," she began, obviously being choosy with her choice of words next. "Relena is no where to be found and," she paused a moment and looked at me. "Someone as to lead and represent this country. Just because of our grief we cannot neglect the people, the war." She said quietly. I nodded my head solemnly. "Noin, you are very right." I stood up with determination. "I will lead this country until Relena returns." A small tear slid down Noin's face. "And she will." She said uncertainly. I wiped the tear away from her lovely face and turned to look at the horde of reporters in the yards and by the gates. "Soon the whole world will know she is gone." I muttered without realizing I had spoken audibly. "They would have found out anyway. Perhaps that will help us find her." Hope lined her every word. "Perhaps." Came a weak answer from me. 'Perhaps..'  
  
DUO'S P.O.V.  
  
"Hey Guys!" I said cheerfully as I walked into the safe house we were using and plopped in a chair next to Wufei, who was watching the news. In a distance I heard Trowa, Heero, and Quatre all going over the next target. I sighed softly to myself. 'This war,' I thought. 'Will it ever end, can we win?' I looked up then and realized Wufei was looking at me with a cocked eyebrow, wondering what I was talking about. I had spoken out loud without noticing it. I laughed and scratched my head, trying to cover up the fact that I was serious for that moment. I was supposed to be the happiest pilot, to keep the wars insanity from taking its tolls on the group of us five. "What did I say?" I laughed it off. "What could I have been thinking?" Wufei just continued to stare at me strangely. "Sometimes Maxwell," He started while turning back to the TV "You scare me." I stopped laughing. "Onna.." I whined playfully. "How unfair." Suddenly the TV boomed with a special news bulletin. The reporter sat poised a moment before she started to report. "This is a special news bulletin." I almost fell off of my chair. 'No duh!' She continued slowly. "Relena PeaceCraft was reported missing yesterday after her brother, Milliardo, and Captain Noin found her room uninhabited and her person no where to be found." Wufei and I were silent a moment, as neither of us could find the words to say anything. That is until I finally found my voice and yelled for the other pilots. Their footsteps boomed in the hall and they stopped when they reached us and saw the picture of Relena on the screen, "Millardo says that in the absence of his sister her will rule the pacifist nation of Sank. We will have more developments on this later." My gaze still lingered on the television until Quatre spoke up. "What should we do?" Wufei, Heero, Trowa and all were all silent. 'What should we do?' Sometimes I was actually speechless, this was one of those times. The news reporter continued with bulletins, babbling aimlessly. "And in other news, an OZ base located near the borders of the Sank Kingdom was destroyed early this morning. Question was raised as to whether this was an act of rebellion on the Sank Kingdom's part but they deny being involved." A picture of the ruined base flashed on the screen. I gave a whistle. "Wow. That looks like an inside job." The building was non-existent and only the charred remains stood from the ground. Trowa took a good look at it also. "It wasn't one of us," he stated the obvious. "So who was it?" The man of few words had spoken a good point in one sentence. There were so many questions now, and hopefully, enough time to figure them out.  
  
RELENA'S P.O.V.  
  
Bright light surrounded me as I sat hunched over a still form of a man. "Father, don't speak! Please save your energy!" He coughed below me as he tried to muster the strength to tell me something. I could almost feel his life slipping through my fingers. "You are Relena PeaceCraft, heiress to the peace minded kingdom of Sank.." His words seemed to drown in my tears. "No! NO" Screaming, I fell into a state of unconsciousness. When I awoke later to a steady beep of a heart monitor as it suddenly blared one steady sound that was shrill in my ears. "Father.." He would be the first to die because of me. "I'll avenge you."  
  
I awoke with a start to find myself staring at earth through my view screens. Everything was so serene in space, my thoughts drifted to my dream quite suddenly. "I will avenge you." The words seemed to spill from my lips as my eyes narrowed and hate filled their usual sparkle of love. "No more people I love will die because of me. No more!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No living soul could have heard me but it felt great, for once, to have the freedom to express my feelings. In resignation I pressed one finger to the communication link and spoke. My digital display told me I was nearing colony L1, and I needed to make contact to board. "Colony L1, this is shuttle number," I looked at the numbers engraved on the paneling. "26067767419. Requesting permission to board." There was a moment of silence before the cackling communication line beeped and I could faintly hear a voice. "Permission granted." I leaned back and smiled, stage 1 was completed; now I had some serious hacking to do. My shuttle lurched forward as I was pulled into a loading dock. As soon as I was completely inside I unbuckled the various straps that held me in and jumped into the non-gravitational area of the dock. My gaze held steadfast on the door that would lead me into the colony. Using the shadows caused by the fake illumination of the colony I easily entered the door and was once again claimed by gravity. The view that met my eyes was absolutely incredible. Tall buildings and offices were scattered throughout the green grassed, clear skied colony. Recovering from the initial shock of its beauty I pulled out my lab top from my bag I had carried to stow things in. "I have work to do." I reminded myself as I hacked into OZ's files on the scientists who created the gundams. Five files shown up on the screen and I immediately clicked doctor J's information. I scanned the page until I found the information I wanted. "Got it!" Happily I stood from my position behind the tall oak tree and made my way deep into the colonies cities. 'Stage 2 in process.' I thought. 'It won't be long now.'  
  
Okay, as I said I was having some trouble with some writers block so I promise I'll try to make the next chapter MUCH better. Basically we just had to know what was going on with everyone in the process of Relena's escaping. I'm Happy I've had generally good reviews, PLEASE tell me the truth and feel free to generate ideas for me on the reviews. I love to know what everyone thinks!! Oh and one more thing, if you haven't already check out my other story called Where Roses Lie. (Note: some people asked if these two stories were related and the answer is no, at least not yet. I don't think I'll encorporate them together.)   
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Shadow in the Night- Chapter 3  
  
By: Mika Maxwell  
  
DISCLAIMERS: You know them, if you don't, refer to my Prologue for this series. ^_^  
  
RELENA'S P.O.V.   
  
I had been wandering through the neighborhoods of the colonies all day and still had no trace of doctor J. Not realizing it, however, I had wound up in a bad part of town. Men stood on each side of the street whistling and howling. I paid them no attention and continued searching until one grabbed my shoulder. "Hey little miss, how bout' some fun?" I turned to stare into the face of the man, beer and whiskey heavy on his breath. Placing one of my gloved hands on his I spoke icily while removing it one finger at a time. "I suggest you don't do that." He growled at me and brought his hand back to slap me but I held up an arm and blocked it easily. Twisting my arm around I grabbed his and bent it behind his back, rendering him incapable of harming me in any way. I brought up one foot and kicked him down to the ground. He was dumbfounded and staring at me stupidly. "As I told you, don't mess with me." My voice was so icy I could barely believe it myself. I smiled at myself on the inside as I walked away from the scared men. Never in my life had I felt so great. I was accomplishing something and standing up for myself, the way I should have a long time ago. I could have prevented many deaths that way. A shadow cast over my face as I remembered the countless people who had died because of my weakness. Suddenly I tripped over a piece of lumber and was sprawled on my back before my mind even knew what was going on. As I was trying to catch up with myself, a robotic arm reached down to me. I stared at it, wide eyed. "Doctor J?" I said stupidly, still looking at his hand. He seemed taken aback by the fact that I knew him. "Do I know you?" He asked rather suspicious. I jumped from the ground excitedly; ignoring the hand he had offered and rubbed the grass from my rear. "Doctor J can we talk some where private?" He was obviously still confused but nodded his head and led the way to a small broken down apartment. Finally we were seated in silence in what might have at one time been a living room when he prompted conversation. "What do you need young lady?" He asked, giving me one of those crazed smiles. "I need a gundam." I stated simply. He looked at me in shock for a moment. "A gundam?" I nodded pulling off my hat and brushing back my bangs. When I had replaced my hat on my head and my ponytail to it's original form I noticed Doctor J staring at me. "What?" I asked, wide eyed, like there was something wrong with me. He pointed a robotic finger at me. "Your Relena Dorlian!" I winced slightly at that. Too many memories came with that name, Relena Dorlian. I waved my hands as if to wipe away the memories. "No. I'm Relena PeaceCraft." He leaned back as if understanding that it was disturbing for me to experience that name again. "Why do you need a gundam? I thought you led a pacifist nation?" He smiled at me again, chuckling slightly. I met him with an icy stare. "I used to. I have moved on. My being here is dangerous even because there are many people trying to track me down and replace me in my cage again." Once again he nodded at me before continuing. "I can do it along with the help of the other scientists but I want you to be aware of what you are giving up. Your past, your friends, your future, and maybe your life." I sat silent for a moment. My life meant nothing now, to any one. I had run off at my own free will, and my mission was one to simply keep those I love from dying and protecting the people of the colonies. This was my way of fighting. I was following my heart. I choked on tears suddenly, just as father said. "Yes. I need you to train me and get me ready. I am prepared to give up everything I used to know." He nodded at me and became serious, staring at me analytically. "So, it begins." He said solemnly.   
  
DUO'S P.O.V.  
  
It had been one month since we had seen the bulletin on the news about Relena and the OZ base. So far there had been no more attacks against OZ and Relena had still not turned up. Deep in my being I was worried about Relena. She may have been leader of the world but she was in no way capable of handling herself. She was always petite and fragile looking. I shook my head. "No way would some one like her be able to protect themselves." I looked sadly at my feet, as a morbid thought crossed my mind. 'She may be dead already Duo." I tried pushing this thought away. Quatre and I seemed to be the only one's worried about her well being. Trowa had never said anything about the whole ordeal and Wufei was just the same. He had muttered a few phrases about incompetent women and injustice but other than that, nothing more. The case that angered me most was Heero. He had given the expected reaction, nothing. His eyes still held the same coldness and he never mentioned her name with and emotion. 'How could he not care? She obviously loves him!' For some reason my heart hurt to now end when I said that. It was true she loved him, and everyone knew it. Although her chasing him had been less intensified around the past months, we still guessed she loved him. I turned to gaze out the window at the colony. "Colony L1," I thought bitterly. "This place is so much like home."  
  
OKAY OKAY! I know that chapter and the last one's have seriously sucked but as I told you, I am experiencing serious writers block! Well Please R & R because my stories have had lots of hits,::Bows to show respect:: but very few Reviews! =) Thanks to ALL those who did tho! ^_^; In fact, thank any one who could sit through my stories! =)  



	5. Default Chapter Title

A Shadow in the Night-Chapter 4  
  
By: MIKA MAXWELL  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Come on don't make me type these again refer to the prologue! ^_^  
  
NOTE: To continue on with this series I need reviews. I have been getting very good feedback on this but it   
  
really isn't enough to make me want to continue this badly. Tell me what you think. I don't care if you even   
  
hate it just write that and tell me what to fix. If you like it OF COURSE tell me that too, just REVIEW! =)  
  
  
Small beads of sweat formed on my brow as I punched endlessly at the bag that swayed to and fro before me.  
  
Angrily my fists connected with the leather. 'This is my mission.' Using my leg I kicked the bag harshly.   
  
'To fight for those I love.' The bag jerked and I stepped back to stare at it mindlessly. 'I've found doctor J   
  
and my gundam is almost finished.' Moving to walk over to the weights I picked one up and began lifting it.  
  
'My training has gone well, so why do I feel this void?' Visions of happier times with people I loved came to   
  
my mind. Spending days with friends at the park, talking with my mother, spending time with the gundam pilots,  
  
and lending my heart to the wind. I put the weight down to shake away the memories. My training with doctor J   
  
for the last two months had taught me to keep disturbing emotions at bay so I could execute the best plans and   
  
tactics for whichever situation I would be required in. Walking over to a mirror I studied myself. I had changed   
  
so much in the past few months. My hair was a light brown now, due to some die I had used to keep suspicions of  
  
me down, my build was still small and lithe but beneath it was a lot of muscle. My reverie was broken immediately   
  
when doctor J rushed into the room with a clang. "Relena," he breathed, trying to catch his breath. "There's a   
  
battle outside of this colony and you are needed immediately." Nodding my head I ran past him and slid into a   
  
tight black space suit. By the time I got to the hangar, he was already there, waiting for me beside an immaculate  
  
gundam composed of blue and yellow colors. I jumped into the cockpit, using the lift cord, and wasted no time  
  
starting up the systems. Doctor J instructed me on a few last minute reminders as I did so. "You'll need a code   
  
name to go by for this operation." I sadly closed my eyes in silent agreement. I could never fight as Relena   
  
PeaceCraft; she would not ever fight. None of the PeaceCrafts would. "Let's use the name Aline." I nodded my head   
  
as the view screens suddenly came to life round me. "Ryoukai." "I've programmed in the coordinates for the area in  
  
already." I switched a button and strapped into my seat, praying to any one and anything that I would come out of  
  
this alive. The boosters burst on in the back and I quickly found myself flying through space in a flash of blue   
  
and yellow. I could tell as soon as I got close too the battle because flashes and explosions rose out of the   
  
clear space sky. "Well, here goes nothing!" I moved forward and sliced through three mobile dolls. "How incompetent!   
  
Mobile dolls cannot fight a way for you!" I heard over the Comm link. It was then that I noticed it was open to the  
  
other pilot's too. I guessed the one who just spoke was Wufei. The question I knew was inevitable came next from  
  
Duo, the ever-inquiring Duo. "Hey guys," he said with a somewhat haunting voice. "Who's that?!" I laughed slightly   
  
and I guessed they had heard me. "This is going to be fun."  
  
DUO'S P.O.V.  
  
A light laughter filled the cockpit of my gundam from over the Comm link, although there was a somewhat  
  
bitter tinge to it. "This is going to be fun." A somewhat familiar voice then said. "What the hell?!" Angrily,   
  
I swung my scythe and caught the last remaining mobile dolls in its path. Returning to a normal position I looked   
  
towards the guys. "What should we do about that?" I said jerking a thumb towards the blue and yellow suit. Heero   
  
simply stared back at me. "We should find out who it is and what their mission is." Quatre kindly suggested.   
  
Shrugging, I yelled over the Comm link. That might work. "Hey you! What are you doing here and who are you?"   
  
The pilots voice came back over quickly, as if anticipating the question the whole time. "Duo, Heero, Quatre, Wufei,  
  
Trowa, haven't seen you guys in a while." My jaw was hanging open and my eyes were wide open. 'How the hell  
  
did she know my name?' "What is a woman doing piloting a strong suit like that?" Wufei ignorantly commented were   
  
the pilot could hear. "Fighting. What else does it look like?" Some anger came over in the voice. Wufei looked   
  
surprised over the Vid link. For the first time in a while Heero spoke. "Listen, whoever you are, we don't have  
  
time to play. If you're going to fight then fight. If not, leave us alone." I waited for more conversation in  
  
silent awe, but none came. I decided to break the heavy silence with a perky line. "Let's go guys, this chick is   
  
too feisty for me!" I smiled over the vid link and I heard Wufei sigh and then almost inaudibly he spoke.   
  
"Maxwell..." He was obviously frustrated so I didn't bother him any further. Instead I kicked on the boosters and   
  
flew off to chase after Heero, Quatre, and Trowa. Even as I soared through space towards the loading dock a nagging  
  
feeling still tugged in my thoughts. "Who was that?" I watched as, in the distance, the new gundam disappeared.  
  
RELENA'S P.O.V.   
  
They flew off, literally leaving me in their wake, alone. I sighed slightly and pondered these last few   
  
moments. I couldn't let them see me, know that I was fighting. They would take me back to my brother and the prison  
  
known as the Sank Kingdom. I couldn't face that fate, not now. I clutched at my space suit and wondered what I   
  
would do next. What will I do when this war is over? Where will I go? I smiled an evil smile, something I didn't   
  
used to do much. I could always kill from the shadows, those that retaliate anyway. I had no life to return to,   
  
Relena PeaceCraft was no more. I was Aline, artful terrorist who protects the weak and helpless. Yes, that was me.  
  
My gundam turned and I thrust the boosters on and returned to the dock where doctor J stood waiting for report on   
  
the mission. I hopped out of the cockpit and pulled off my space suit to reveal my leather outfit. I received a few  
  
catcalls from the various technicians who wondered aimlessly around these parts but I skillfully ignored them. "So  
  
how was it?" The old, worn voice of the man before broke into my thoughts. "The mobile dolls have been defeated."   
  
I replied rather shortly as I walked into the shadows to my small quarters, I meant nothing to the world; I was but  
  
a mere shadow. A shadow of the person I had once been. A shadow in the night.   
  
Mika Maxwell's Notes:  
  
Okay that was chapter 4 of my ongoing series, A Shadow in the Night. I'm happy to read everyone's reviews! =)   
  
Thank you very much all of you! I have even gotten some suggestions, which is absolutely great because of that   
  
damned thing called writers block! ^_^; So tell me..how do you think it is?  



	6. Default Chapter Title

A Shadow in the Night- Chapter 5  
  
By: Mika Maxwell  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Gundam Wing and it belongs to Sunrise. =)   
  
Note: I am very sorry that this has taken so long to get out and I want you to know I haven't abandoned this project but I have classes during the summer and I have been so busy with work for them! =) Gomen yo, minna-sama!  
  
  
DUO'S P.O.V.  
  
Soft light flowed into my eyelids and mechanical sounds quickly filled my ears as I stretched my fingers to touch the morning's fake sunrise. For a moment I was in an abyss, the wonderful feeling you have when you first wake after a decent night's sleep, but it was quickly shattered when I remembered where I was. My arms slumped down in front of me at this thought I now desperately pushed myself from the warmth of my mattress.  
I frowned at my face in the mirror slightly when I had finally reached my dresser. My eyes where worn from the worry of the recent attacks and upheavals do to Relena's disappearance. Then another agonizing thought whisked my mind from the previous ones. "Who was that gundam pilot?" I asked myself out loud as I pulled on my black leather pants and red shirt. I quickly pulled my jacket from the simple wooden chair beside my bed and zipped it up until it was in the perfect position. From there I took a moment to look myself over approvingly before I would return to the world of reality.   
Sighing slightly, but preparing to have the best outlook on life, I closed the door to my warm quarters with a bang and headed slowly to the hangar. My footsteps echoed ever so slightly on the metal floors of the base we pilots used. My mind reflected involuntarily on the pilots and I. We had been pushed by fate into the hands of the cruel war and toyed with ever since. A strange memory seemed to surface at the thought of our hardships. The memory of when I had first seen Relena, when she had so bravely stood in front of my gun and protected Heero from the bullets I was firing. My heart felt that reoccurring sensation again and I stopped in the silent hallway, angered that I could feel for Relena. She obviously loved Heero more than the earth itself, and he returned none of her emotions, none of her cries and hopes for love. He merely brushed them aside as though they meant nothing.  
I shrugged the invasion from my shoulders and laughed slightly at my stupidity, although I am sure it never reached my eyes. Returning to my stroll into the clanging, always noisy hangar. Upon reaching it, however I saw all of the others preparing to leave, and Wufei was the first to comment on my late arrival. "Sleep in again Maxwell?" I turned to the Chinese man and laughed at him, pointing a finger to his darkened eyes. "Obviously more than you Wufei." A look of anger crossed his features as he closed Altron's cockpit and sealed off further communication. "Well," I started, leaping into my gundam's cockpit. "Looks like we better get ready pal." I began to click various buttons and press in numerous codes when the vid link clicked on, illuminating my dark, bleak cockpit even more so, if possible.   
"Duo," Quatre's ever-considerate voice called. "We are going to these coordinates, to the scientist's lair." I grinned slightly at his mild attempt at humor and downloaded the coordinates into my main systems. "Oi, Quatre!" I spoke suspiciously, stalling him from cutting the link. "These are near here, why are we taking the gundams?" He nodded in understanding, probably thinking this first also. "It's a secret base Duo, we have to go in from the outside of the colony to gain access to their bay." The link clicked off and I was once again bathed in darkness, the color of my soul.  
  
RELENA'S P.O.V.  
I jumped from the cockpit of the yellow and blue gundam I had come to call Shadow, and landed on the hangar's wire caging. Doctor J's voice called up to me with a report from my last test trial on reflexes. "Better Relena, you are improving." I nodded my head slightly and understood that he meant I was getting better, that much was honest, but hidden within the complement was a complaint. I needed to get more skills. I reassured my black cap on my head and made sure my ponytail was straight before releasing my grip on the rail's to float to the ground below.   
I fluttered to a stand still behind Doctor J, who held a small clipboard in his arm and was calculating my tactics level. Moving slightly to stare up at my gundam I smiled at the old memories, and new it represented. It was the meaning of my life, the only definition. It was the sign of new beginnings, old friendships, and new hopes. I only prayed to whatever guardian I had that I could uphold my standards and live to battle and let those I loved live for me. That was my idea of how to solve the current problems.   
Pushing all thoughts aside I turned and stared at the mean with gleaming eyes. "Relena, you'll need a code name." The sentence was simple, yet it complexed my very mind. What was an appropriate name for me, a girl who had abandoned her ideals and left home? "Kokuei." I finally purposed the name. "Hn. Good choice, suits you well." Doctor J gave the mild grunt of satisfaction and pride that his training had produced. I was his prize, his creation and translation of a pacifist to a warrior.   
"By the way, Kokuei," Doctor J began, humor penetrating his normally robotic voice. "The gundam pilots will be paying us a visit today, time to show you off, I do believe." I returned his smile but mine was icy cold and almost sinister. "Ninmu Ryoukai." My voice was chilling my spine in such a way that was surpassing even Heero's monotonous voice. 'This could be interesting, but I won't disappoint you Doctor J. Masaka!'   
  
DUO'S P.O.V.  
  
Upon arrival in the secret base, we had all sort of remained in our gundam's, contemplating the day, wondering what was important enough for Doctor J to call us to him. I was the first to emerge from the comforting black of my gundam. The hatch whooshed open and for a moment I had to shield my eyes from the unwanted light. "Duo!" I heard a familiar voice call. "Doctor S." I replied as I leapt from the gundam's hatch, soon followed by the other pilots. That same peering nose and mushroomed hair ballooned out at me, almost making me life on sight. Doctor J was the first to break the almost unbearable silence that hung between us.   
"We have a secret weapon for you." I was startled, to say the least. This was not what I was expecting to hear from the strange scientists who had so graciously led us into the war. "Kokuei, please come out." We all shared the same blank expressions as a lithe figure waltzed gracefully from the shadows. From what I could see, it was a woman, dressed in curve hugging black leather with light brown hair flowing to the small of her back. Her features where obscured though, do to the black cap she wore over her face. 'Good at disguise.' I silently mused while my eyes swept her body.   
I was broken harshly from my reverie by a cold voice filling my mind. "Kokuei reporting sir." She stepped up beside Doctor J, her head still bowed in respect. "This is your new partner and companion, Kokuei." 'Dark Shadow, nice name.' I was thinking, once again caught on this enigma. I heard Wufei grunt in distaste from my left. "A WOMAN?!" Doctor J's strange sense of humor bubbled and he laughed at Wufei's expected reaction. "Not just any woman," Doctor S said as the girl raised her cap slowly from her head. "Relena PeaceCraft."   
I'm sure for a while we all just stood there, staring at the beauty that stood grinning chillingly before us. That is, until she took it upon herself to correct Doctor S. "Iie, Not Relena, Kokuei." They all smiled approvingly at her as she replaced her hat and ponytail. I finally felt some resemblance of a voice in my throat and managed to squeak out a sentence. "I thought you disappeared?" She stepped forward and bowed respectfully to us before giving an explanation.   
"Perhaps you should join me down the hall so I can be given the proper chance to explain myself." And with that, she walked off, guns adorning her thighs and legs. With the Doctor's encouragement we edge towards the room she had scaled into also, taking seats around it, waiting for her logical reasoning in this matter. "As you all know, I turned up missing a while back." She paused, waiting for permission to move on with her story. "Anyway, I ran away from my kingdom and ideals to protect my family and those I love. I destroyed the Oz base outside of Sank, and proceeded to train with doctor J. From there, well you all know the rest." It suddenly fell into place in my head, she was the pilot from yesterday!   
I jumped from my chair and almost fell from my lack of balance when an alarm rang and we were required to take our places on the battlefield. The tone of the room became serious once again and we left at a break neck pace for our gundams, all previous worries mere shadows of the one at hand.   
  
Mika's Notes: R & R people! =) I want some reviews and ideas! ^_^ ::Beggs:: PLEASE!   



	7. Default Chapter Title

A Shadow in the Night- Chapter 6  
  
By: Mika Maxwell  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Refer to my other stories please…..I'm lazy……=)  
  
Three Months Later  
  
RELENA'S P.O.V.  
  
In the last three, awkwardly long, strenuous months, we had all grown accustomed to each other. I had grown closer to all of the gundam pilots through battle conversations, and such. Finally having something in common with the five silent boys, minus Duo, was proving to be a good thing. My heart ached, though, when I thought of Heero. I hadn't spoken to him since the day I had revealed myself to them and we had gone to fight. Deep in my heart I felt a twinge of guilt, like I had let him down, by joining in on the war. But, I also knew that my will to fight was what kept anyone or me living, for I had nothing else, else to live for now.   
"Relena?" Quatre looked at me, worry etched on his face, I must have been daydreaming. Only the boys called me Relena anymore, to everyone else, I was assassin Kokuei. I tried to replace my mask to cover the frown I had been wearing and turned to him, impassive. "What?" He leaned back in his chair and stared at me a long time. "Relena," The seriousness in his voice was almost overwhelming. "Are you honestly okay?" To be truthful, the question really took me by surprise, and I had trouble finding the answer. "Quatre, as long as I have my gundam," 'and Heero.' I added silently. "I am always okay." I arose in time to spot Duo walking by the door. "Mobile Dolls, guys." He waved as he passed and walked on towards the hangar. "I wish this battle would end, we are so close, but it keeps slipping away." Quatre spoke absentmindedly while Trowa nodded slightly in agreement.   
In an effort to stay on focus I powered up the zero system in Shadow and busied myself with the controls, trying to avoid Quatre's question from resurfacing in my mind. The orders where feeding into my mind from the comm link as Heero's voice filled my cockpit. "We will destroy their source of power and then Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei will attack the onslaught, while Duo and I blow the remaining parts." I was used to this, Heero never recognizing my presence, but it still unnerved me. He had the way to get under your skin and stay there.  
Lifting into the unending space, stars sparkling brilliantly from above and beside me, I pondered my plan. Where could I help this fight? Within Heero's plans for battle, I always found my own ideas, as if he wanted me to know what to do, he just didn't want anyone else to understand. Kicking in my left thrusters I spun around towards my target, easily defying their mechanical minds. In mere minutes I had wiped out a fleet of Mobile Dolls and left the numbers dwindling, while Heero and Duo worked profusely on their parts. My problem was, the dolls kept coming, in White Fang's eager attempts to make their organization survive, they were sending all of their troops, in hope of distracting us while they fired their main cannon.   
A doll nearly caught my left scythe but I laughed as I pushed it through the metal of it. "Not today pal." I said convincingly to myself. It was meant as humor, but the truth as, I wasn't so sure I would survive this battle. All day I had felt as if a cloud had been clouding my skies. It was then that I noticed there were no more mobile dolls within my range, or the other's either. It was then that it hit me, all too sudden, like a wave on the shores. "They must have figured out our plan! Damn!" I yelled incessantly at no one in particular. The mobile dolls had been redirected at Heero and Duo, who were still at work with their missions.  
It was then that I knew I wasn't going to die, good or not, I would be living after today. This thought, however haunted me as I watched Heero enter the main area of the ship forcefully and usher Duo away reluctantly. Duo's Deathscythe spun away from Wing zero and into a far range. Their voices were etched in my memory forever. "Iie Heero! Don't do it!" Duo had yelled, as amidst the chaos, he and I were the only one's that understood Heero's ulterior motives. Unfortunately, it was as if I was watching the fight from the outside, as if I was in the audience of a movie. "Get away Duo!" An image of Heero and the others flashed on my screen and I paused to trace Heero's wonderful face for the last time, I knew. 'It's for the better of the colonies…' I had to remind myself. 'Sacrifice must be made…'  
"Relena," his voice broke me away from my consideration and I watched as he raised the self-destruct button to his face. "Aishiteru." His finger pressed down and for what seemed like an eternity there was silence, no one to hear you scream. And like a flashing star, unimaginably bright light lit the sky as the ship and almost all of us were drawn to the amazing power.  
  
DUO'S P.O.V.  
  
The only thing I could do was cry as the light from the explosion of Heero and wing Zero lit up the universe. I am sure the whole thing was visible on earth, where people sat happily drinking tea, oblivious to the wonderful man the world had just lost. Shining tears streamed down my face as I screamed, and I listened somewhere in the back of my mind as Relena did too. The first real emotion she had shown since before she was recruited as a pilot, like the rest of us. My heart felt like it had been ripped into pieces as we pulled our gundams back, away from the blaze of Heero's blast. "How noble…" I heard Quatre mumble in between gasping sobs.  
In that second I think I saw my life and future in an instant, like Heero was speaking to me before he left permanently. The friendship between the pilots and I had been strong, we were each other's family, we had just lost a brother. Like the five of us, we were Relena's family too, the only existing humans who understood each other, who could relate. In the end of Heero's life he had confessed his love for Relena, and I knew that I could not follow his mistake.  
In silent solitude we floated in the space were just an hour ago Heero had given himself up to save more people than we would ever know. It still had us all in shock and I all could hear were the silent sobs of loss drowned out by the news reporting of the end of the war. 'How can they all be so joyous, when the man who saved this world is dead?' Slowly I watched as Relena's gundam turned in an agonizing pace as she flipped the vid link on to every place around the world. Her picture flashed on my screen, still garbed in black and tears streaming her face she spoke.  
"Let it be known in the history of these wretched, war infested times, that one brave man and four others have saved our world. Heero Yuy will be forever engraved as a noble man who died for us all, and the other gundam pilots should be inscribed in history as those who live and die for us all." Her voice broke and another sob wracked her frail form as she switched off the vid link. 'Yes,' I thought. 'We shall let it be known…'  
  
Mika's Notes: okay people I'm sorry if I jumped majorly in times here but I wanted to and it's my story so there! =) I think the epilogue is next so stay tuned for it! ^_^;  



	8. Default Chapter Title

A Shadow in the Night- Epilogue  
  
By: Mika Maxwell  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Gundam Wing…….(No da!)  
  
A slim figure walked by the many stones that stood solemnly from the ground in the summer's day. She gazed quickly at a few but mainly kept her eyes focused on a tall, ornate statue of a fallen angel. A plaque on the bottom caught the shimmering sun's rays. The woman in black continued forward and sighed as she moved amongst the souls of those who died in the battle to save her, and so many more people. She wouldn't cry though, as no tears sprouted to her eyes. She had cried her share in this lifetime, and had finally excepted the decision her once love interest had made.   
In the end, he had given his life for her, so she could live on and prosper, so she could find the happiness and joys he had never experienced. Simple things like the sun's rays beating on your shoulders in the afternoons or reading a book by the warm fire's in winter, he had never lived. And that was all in truth. He had never been allowed to live, he had done the dying for all those people too cowardly to do so in the previous years of his war. She moved closer to her destination and stopped to take in the sight that so rarely she could enjoy. Tombstones littered the ground around her and sparkled in the golden sun. Lush green grass and perky wildflowers had been scattered all amongst this resting-place for those who died.   
As he had given up his life for the other man also. The once boy with the long braid and violet peircing eyes. He had died to let Duo live and find true love with the one that he himself could not have. Her thoughts wandered immperitivly to Duo, the man in her life. He had been the reason she herself could go on after the war, and she figured it was she that was his savior also.   
She grasped at the bundle of roses she held in her arms and brought a hand down to smooth and invisible wrinkle in her spaghetti strap black, short sundress. Her honey colored hair embrace the day's warmth and birds chirped happily all amongst the comfort of their large oak trees that loomed over the cemetery. Even as peaceful and serene as this place was, she always felt as if she were walking back in time when she visited his grave. It was a once a week ritual she was sure to keep up, too never let the prefect soldier be forgotten to history. Gathering her strength and self-esteem she waltzed over to the fallen angel and reverently read the silver plaque that adorned the bottom of the scene.  
  
Our soldier stood and fought to the end,  
For those he believed should win.  
Giving his life this fallen Angel,  
The bravest and noblest of all.  
Heero Yuy A.C. 180- A.C. 196  
  
Laying the bouquet were the headstone sat she stood back for a moment to gaze wonderingly at the grave. In deed, he was a fallen angel of the war, a hero beneath a silent mask of indifference. Of course, the others paid their respects just as often as she did. The pilots made visits quite frequently and the girls did too. Now, Lucrezia and Milliardo even came to bid the perfect soldier goodbye.  
  
FLASHBACK*  
A woman with light brown hair, dressed in all black walked slowly up the many steps to stare at the humongous building. No one yet knew of Relena's return. She sighed and heaved open the large doors to the front entrance hall, being careful to stay in the shadows so she posed no threat. She easily wound her way through the halls and burst through a door into Milliardo's office. She closed the doors behind her and stood a moment, feeling his eyes sweep over her figure. "Who are you?" he had asked her, his voice held no vigor and he seemed worn. She raised her head and looked at him, the mask of impassiveness slipping away as she saw her brother. His eyes widened and he stood from his chair and embraced her in a hug. "Relena, oh god where have you been?!" She noticed moisture on her shoulder and saw that he was crying. She backed away and wiped his tears off of his cheeks, and produced a Medal of Honor from her pocket. "Fighting for you Milliardo." She had said as she handed him the medal. "Fighting for you."  
END FLASHBACK*  
  
A small smile creased her lips as she remembered the day she had returned to earth after the others and herself had found some state of mental recovery from the war. The smile was soon wiped away however as she looked back at the statue and thought of the man it was meant for. "Heero, you told me you loved me in the end, and I love you too, so that is why I am moving on in life." Suddenly a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a man with a long brown braid rested his chin on her shoulder. She held his arms to hers with her hands. A beam of light reflects off of a ring on her finger, a shiny diamond sitting in the middle.   
The man behind her kisses her cheek and she smiles an honest, true smile. "Correction Heero," He says playfully in her ear. "WE found a way to go on." She turns in his embrace and their lips meet in a sweet, passionate kiss, that they both so longed to feel before turning to find Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Milliardo, Lucrezia, Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy smiling at them in happiness. As the two walks away, arms still encircling each other, the others follow around them.   
They were the light in each other's soul's, the hopeful way to move on from the past that had been ignited with sorrow and pain. After the death of Heero, one of their closest friends, they had taken comfort in each other, and found the meaning of life, and love. She was still a shadow of the person she had been merely two years ago, that much was true, but she had come out of the darkness and found the light of love that herself and Duo shared.  
'Yes, I fought for what I love.' she thought silently as the sun beamed down on the bright summer day.  
  
Mika's Notes: Okay I don't know if you think so but I don't think it really looked like the same story there! =) Anyway that is the epilogue!  



End file.
